


Game: Start

by SweetFloatFlats



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gift Work, M/M, Masochism, Rules, Sadism, Teasing, jerking off, vibrations, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/pseuds/SweetFloatFlats
Summary: Kaito can't finish a level on his game, so he decides to have some fun with Shuichi instead.





	Game: Start

A soft sigh escaped Shuichi’s lips as he leaned against the side of his boyfriend’s, Kaito’s, body. He was pretty content just sitting there next to the dumb astronaut, but for some reason he felt rather clingy and attention-craving today.

“Ah, fuck!” Kaito hissed out the words, ruffling his own hair in frustration; he had been playing the same level of some game for the past hour or so, and still he couldn't pass it. By now, he was convinced that it was impossible unless you used cheats. “Goddamnit, this is so hard….”

The detective turned his gaze to the TV screen, watching Kaito restart the battle for the hundredth time today. “Kaito...don't you think you should take a break already? You're going to stress yourself out,” he mumbled worriedly; this was also his chance to get some attention. He might've had ulterior motives, but even so, it was all for Kaito’s own good.

Shaking his head, the astronaut simply waved Shuichi off. “No, no, I've got it this time.” He really didn't, though. “Here, come here.” Now he pat his lap, signaling for the detective to sit in it; which he wouldn't refuse—he was receiving the attention he wanted, so what reason did he have to say no?

Crawling into Kaito’s lap, Shuichi sighed softly and leaned back against his chest; he was warm, and it felt safe as always. Well, for a moment it did. Then Kaito decided to unzip Shuichi’s pants.

“K-Kaito—?”

Kaito grinned, putting one finger up to his lips as he pulled down the elastic fabric of the defective’s underwear to reveal his flaccid dick—it wouldn't be flaccid for long, though. He gently took it into his hand, starting to rub it up and down in his palm; that, mixed with the cold bite of the air, was making it hard not to get erect. 

Once he was erect, Kaito stopped. It made Shuichi a bit anxious, shifting in his lap to try and get just a bit more friction from his clothing; the astronaut stopped him again though, instead wrapping his arms around to press the controller up against his boner. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Just what was Kaito thinking…?

“You'll play with me this time,” he explained, almost reading Shuichi’s mind. “Whenever I get hit, it'll vibrate against your dick. I don't wanna see you cum until I say you can, though.” Was this some karma for him being too needy? The detective really couldn't tell whether he liked it or not—though he wouldn't deny the fact that his stomach was twisting with anxious heat.

“A-alright,” Shuichi replied breathlessly.

Then, the game begun. Kaito honestly seemed more focused on that than his boyfriend twitching in his lap with every movement that caused him to squeak, but then again he was trying to actually beat the level so, it made sense.

When he first got hit, Shuichi’s breath hitched in his throat—he didn't expect the vibrations to feel so good against his erection, but here he was already wishing that it would go again. He already knew Kaito would stop him from touching himself at all, so he comforted himself by running his hands up and down the astronaut’s arms instead; it was a good distraction, but the vibrations with each time Kaito got hit, along with the cusses hissed out between his grit teeth were making it a lot easier to fantasize.

“K-Kaito…. Nnh,” he groaned out softly, tilting his chin up to his lover’s ear; the detective was now hoping he would just get Kaito into the mood so that he wouldn't have to endure this kind of cruel and yet amazing torture anymore. The thought of being jumped on by the taller boy was more of a turn-on than usual. “Pl-please….”

Although those words did catch his attention, Kaito was determined not to give Shuichi what he wanted. Instead, he pressed the controller against him a bit more, purposefully letting the enemy hit him over and over until he died; underneath it, Shuichi was writhing. His toes curled and he gasped and squirmed with the pleasure that pulsed from his groin to his chest. It was tight and felt overwhelmingly good, but he was feeling a knot twisting in his gut; he would cum soon. The astronaut hadn't made any indications that he was allowed to, though, and Shuichi didn't want to risk being left like this so he would go along with Kaito’s rules for now.

Now Kaito was having fun; the detective was groaning and gasping his name over and over at the stimulation his cock was receiving; his face was bright red and drool was spilling down his chin. It was really lewd for only being touched and not even being messed up from the inside.

“Jeez, Shuichi, you're twitching so much,” he teased, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the tip of Shuichi’s cock as a tease; he could feel the twitching of his skin, but squeezed it just a bit so he couldn't cum early, despite already oozing precum. “You're not thinking of Cummings early, right? I still wanna play one more round.”

Goddamnit, Kaito.

“N-no, I—” A gasp caught him off-guard, and Shuichi clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms. “I-I'm not…!” He finally finished, voice shaking even after the sentence came to a close. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back, and now the astronaut wanted to play another round? He was already at his limit, so this...wasn't good. What would Kaito even do if he came without permission?

That...scared him, just a little bit. He didn't know if Kaito could be sadistic or not, but he sure seemed to be acting like it. Unless, that is, it wasn't on purpose…?

Unlikely.

“Good, good! Then, we’ll try again.” Kaito picked up the controller again after wiping the precum off his thumb, beginning the stage once more. The vibrations started up again, and tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't tell if his lover was purposefully getting hit so many times and just kept healing or if he really just was that bad and had planned for it.

Shuichi could barely even see the screen through the tears anymore; holding back was starting to hurt more than the vibrations felt good. He couldn't do it.

With a loud groan, Shuichi bucked his hips up into the controller as it vibrated, finally feeling the sweet release of his orgasm. He was out of breath, going limp now that he could relax and let the waves of pleasure wash over him, along with the constant vibrating that still made his mind foggy. He didn't even care that his own cum had dirtied his shirt—why would he? He could barely even think right now.

Then, the vibrations cut off. He let out a small, subconscious whimper at the loss of the stimulation, but then he was able to understand why it stopped.

Was Kaito angry…?

“Jeez, you really came before I said. Well, I'll get you back for that.” Smirking, Kaito ruffled his hair playfully; so...he wasn't mad? “Once I finish this level, you're gonna be screaming my name again.”

Although he blushed, Shuichi wasn't too excited. “Kaito, that…. You're never gonna finish that level anytime soon, idiot….”


End file.
